


Broken Little Plaything

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Collars, Crying, Cutting, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Handcuffs, Hux has a lot of toys, Hux is Not Nice, Knifeplay, Knives, Kylo Ren hurts so pretty, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: Fill for a kyluxhardkinks prompt - knifeplay/noncon with Hux domming.





	Broken Little Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts out to [What You Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7071370) for Finalizing my knifeplay kink.

Kylo bolted awake to find himself stark naked in an interrogation chair. He blinked slowly, adjusting to the sterile lighting. His vision was foggy and his mind even more so as he took in his surroundings. General Hux was leaning patiently against a far wall, watching him.

“Hux? What the.. What do you think you’re doing?!”

Hux prowled over to him, boots clicking on the floor. “Good, you’re awake. I was afraid I’d used too much and put you in a coma.”

“You drugged me?”

“Drugged, stripped, collared, restrained…” he listed coolly. “You should be proud of me, I only had two Stormtroopers helping me.”

He reached for the collar around Kylo’s neck, giving it a light tug. “And thanks to this, we don’t have to worry about those little powers of yours.”

Kylo shook his head in disbelief, regretting it immediately as the room spun around him. He took deep breaths, trying to stabilize himself. He was so focused on watching the rise and fall of his chest that he didn’t notice the knife in Hux’s hand. It opened with a click and Kylo jerked to attention.

“Wh-what the fuck is that?”

“What does it look like?”

Icy fear gripped Kylo’s heart. His voice was half a whisper when he spoke. “What do you want wi-”

Hux cut him off by stuffing a gag in his mouth, holding the knife between his teeth as he tied the gag tight behind Kylo’s head.

“You talk too much.”

Hux circled around him, his voice snaking into one ear and then the other. “As for what I want with you, it’s quite simple.”

The _click, click_ of his boots drilled torturously into Kylo’s skull. “You’ve been given far too much free rein aboard this ship, in my opinion. Left to your own devices, you constantly undermine my authority, kill my men, and destroy my infrastructure.”

Hux stopped in front of the chair and tossed the knife from hand to hand. “It’s time you learned your lesson.”

Kylo’s breathing was ragged as Hux continued.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” His eyes glinted with malice as he held the knife up for inspection.

“Stainless steel construction…” Hux ran his thumb along the length of it, careful not to cut himself.

“Rainbow titanium finish…” He turned it over in his palm, watching it glint in the bright lights. Kylo swallowed.

“And of course…” Kylo’s eyes widened in panic as Hux caressed his jaw with the back of the blade.

“It’s razor sharp.” He pressed the tip under Kylo’s chin, forcing him to strain away at an awkward angle. Kylo whimpered like a frightened dog.

Hux frowned. “Oh, don’t give me that look, you’ll make it that much harder to hurt you.” His lips curled upwards again when he saw tears well up in his victim’s eyes. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and Hux leaned forward to lick up the wetness rolling down his cheek. “You’re beautiful when you cry.”

Kylo whined around the gag that was darkening with spit, his eyes frantic with unspoken pleas. His nostrils flared as he took sharp breaths, and his tears were flowing freely now.

“Huff, pleaf…” he sputtered.

“Hmm? Something to say?” Hux sneered and pulled the gag down around Kylo’s neck.

“Hux, please, I’ll be good, just don’t hurt me, plea-”

“Shhhh.” Hux touched the cool metal to Kylo’s lips. “It’s too late for that.”

Hux pushed two gloved fingers past Kylo’s lips, massaging his tongue. Kylo gagged and hiccuped at the intrusion, spit starting to pool in his mouth. When Hux brushed the back of his throat, he heaved obscenely and let out a groan. Hux removed his fingers and wiped them in Kylo's hair, pulling it cruelly.

“Do you see this knife?” Hux held it at eye level, inches from Kylo’s face.

“I- yes.” Kylo’s eyes flickered between the shimmering blade and Hux’s gleaming green eyes.

“You’re going to suck it, and you’re going to like it.”

“No…” he countered weakly.

“Yes. I’ll make you worship it.” He dragged the flat of the blade along Kylo’s cheek, tracing the tears that trickled down his face.

“Give it a kiss, little boy.” Too scared to disobey, Kylo pursed his quivering lips and kissed the knife softly. Then Hux pried his mouth open and shoved the hilt inside. Kylo bit down, trapping it between his teeth, his tongue spasming as he fought to keep the sharp blade away from his mouth.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Hux tutted. “You know better than to use your teeth.” A deep blush dusted Kylo’s cheeks at the admonishment, but he obeyed, wrapping his lips around the hilt and sucking gently. Hux held it there for him as he worked.

“Suck it like you mean it, Ren.”

He swallowed around it as if he was sucking cock, drool seeping out of his mouth and down his chin. Hux watched with hungry eyes as Kylo swirled his tongue in slow circles, and Kylo moaned despite himself when he met Hux’s gaze.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Kylo shook his head slowly.

“Would you rather be sucking my cock?”

He whined and shook his head again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance.”

He shoved the knife deeper into Kylo’s mouth, the blade grazing those plump lips dangerously. Then he plugged Kylo’s nose, forcing him to gulp down whatever air he could. Kylo’s breathing hitched and shuddered, his throat convulsing as he fought for oxygen.

Finally Hux removed the knife, shiny with spit, and wiped it off on Kylo’s chest. He made a show of rotating it around his fingers and Kylo just stared, terrified.

When the blade first broke skin, Kylo could only whimper, his pecs twitching as Hux dragged the knife down the center of his chest. Beads of blood rose to the surface, one at a time and then pooling together. It stung, persistent like a claw mark, and the more Kylo tried to brace himself, the worse it felt.

Hux made shallow cuts below each nipple and massaged his chest to coax more blood out of him. He smeared the blood around, painting pink trails across his pale skin. Then he stared, enraptured by his handiwork, ignoring Kylo’s pleas for mercy. He carved a small “H” into Kylo’s collarbone, leaning down to lap up some of the blood.

Hux rose to his full height and brought the knife to Kylo’s throat. He flattened the blade against his Adam’s apple. Scared of breathing too deeply, Kylo made himself lightheaded, his eyelids fluttering shut.

“Stay with me,” Hux cooed. “We’re not done yet.”

The knife clicked shut and Hux slipped it into his pocket.

When the arm restraints released with a click, Kylo took a swing at Hux, but too slowly. Evidently the drugs were still working. Hux overpowered Kylo with little difficulty, cuffing his hands in front of him.

The leg restraints released and Kylo slumped to the floor, curling up in a fetal position. Hux kicked him in the side.

“Up.”

Kylo was like a beetle trying to flip over, his legs kicking, his bound wrists flailing and trying to grasp for purchase. Hux sighed loudly and helped him to his knees. Kylo bit at Hux’s hand, ragged canines grazing his flesh. Hux punished him with a harsh slap, then another, making him dizzy.

Hux undid his own fly and thumbed over his swollen cockhead as he brought it to Kylo’s lips.

“Open.”

Kylo shook his head defiantly, but he couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes. Hux gripped his jaw cruelly and spat in his face.

“Open, Ren. Or did you want me to cut you some more?”

Kylo hung his head in defeat and Hux’s cock prodded his lips insistently. He accepted Hux into the warm heat of his mouth, pink tongue gliding along the underside of his dick. Hux groaned in relief, thrusting into Kylo’s throat, smirking as Kylo gagged.

“Good, you’re - _nngh_ \- you’re learning.”

Fucking his face in earnest now, Hux salivated at the squelching sounds from his cock hitting the back of Kylo’s throat. He didn’t let up, holding Kylo by the hair and forcing him to take it. Kylo choked on the cock in his mouth, trying desperately to keep up with Hux’s pace. He was ready to pass out, his jaw aching intensely and his vision swimming as Hux abused his throat. Kylo sniffled and a little high-pitched whimper escaped him.

“Crying again?”

Amber eyes flitted up to meet Hux’s stare, shining with fresh tears. Hux pulled out and leaned down to spit in Kylo’s mouth. Kylo flinched and sniffled again, swallowing with a grimace.

“Gods, you really are beautiful,” Hux said. He slapped Kylo lazily with his cock, precum leaking out and chasing his tears. He shoved his cock past Kylo’s lips again, forcing him to open wide. Broken sobs racked Kylo’s body even as he sucked. He tried to push off from Hux’s thighs but Hux bore him down, sinking his length to the hilt in Kylo’s mouth.

Hux pulled out and pumped his dick with his hand until his thick, hot cum shot out onto Kylo’s face. He growled low in his throat, watching as Kylo was covered in cum. Kylo sat back on his heels, wiping his face as much as he could, but Hux wasn’t having it.

“Eat it.”

Kylo hiccuped, looking down at his hands.

“Lick it up, and swallow it, Ren.”

He nearly vomited as he obeyed. Hux swiped his thumb across the “H” he had sliced into Kylo’s skin, squeezing out some blood and feeding that to him too. He slapped him hard, enough to send him reeling. Kylo curled up on the floor, willing himself to pass out as Hux tucked himself back into his pants and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Okay so fear play wherein Hux is about to do something brutally painful to Kylo (whipping, caning, clamps, knives whatev) that Kylo is TERRIFIED of and makes Kylo kiss and/or orally worship the implement of his punishment before he does it. “Worship with your mouth the very knife I’m about to bleed you with” bonus if it’s non or dubcon


End file.
